Tales of Sonic
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Les anneaux des pactes avec les Esprits Originels qui s'affolent, un hérisson bleu qui débarque et surtout, un air de WTF qui s'installe dans l'esprit des protagonistes de Tales of Symphonia. Que se passe-t-il donc ?


___Coucou les gens !_

___Ceci est la réponse à un défi de mon amie SonaChanTheHedgehog, qui est une fan de Sonic et de Tales of Symphonia. Son défi constitait à faire une fiction crossover entre ces deux univers, que rien ne lie de prime abord, mais j'ai quand même réussi ! _

___Je suis Dieu ! ( L'auteur s'excuse et prend ses médicaments )._

___Résumé:_ ___ Les anneaux des pactes avec les Esprits Originels qui s'affolent, un hérisson bleu qui débarque et surtout, un air de WTF qui s'installe dans l'esprit des protagonistes de Tales of Symphonia. Que se passe-t-il donc ?_

___Disclaimer:_ ___Tales of Symphonia et Sonic ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucun profit lucratif de cet écrit._

******Tales of Sonic**

C'était l'été, tout allait bien, les oiseaux chantaient, le ciel était bleu et le soleil haut dans le ciel. Sur l'herbe tendre et verte se reposait un petit groupe. Qui gémissait de douleur. Voilà qui cassait bien le cadre bucolique des plaines environnantes de Palmacosta. Eh oui, le groupe de la Régénération avait été terrassée par l'arme de destruction massive qu'était la nourriture cuisinée par Raine Sage. Même le grand Kratos Aurion, le digne et stoïque mercenaire/ange/séraphin/papa ( rayez la mention inutile ), ne pouvait cacher la douleur abdominale qui le tenaillait depuis qu'il avait avalé le drôle de risotto cuisiné par la demi-elfe experte en soins médicaux.

- Ta cuisine va vraiment finir par tuer quelqu'un, Grande Soeur... Dit Génis d'un ton misérable

Seule la jeune cuisinière du dimanche semblait échapper à la punition intestinale, comme immunisée contre les tourments que procuraient son repas. Elle les regardait à la fois d'un air désolé mais aussi étonné. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment mesuré l'étendue du pouvoir dévastateur de ses mets. Aussi fut-elle la seule en état de constater que sept des anneaux des pactes obtenus par Sheena brillaient anormalement. Profitant de l'état léthargique de l'invocatrice, elle prit les anneaux et les disposa devant elle :

- La turquoise, preuve du pacte avec Maxwell

- Le grenat, preuve du pacte avec Efreet

- L'améthyste, preuve du pacte avec Shadow

- L'opale, preuve du pacte avec Sylphe

- La sardonyx, preuve du pacte avec Volt

- Le rubis, preuve du pacte avec Gnome

Mais c'était la pierre du septième anneau, le diamant, preuve du pacte avec Origin, roi des esprits originels, maître du temps et de l'espace, qui brillait le plus intensément. Cela n'était pas normal, et Raine le savait.

- Peut-être nous dit-il qu'il est temps de renvoyer Derris-Kharlan d'où elle vient. Suggéra-t-elle

- Origin, on l'embête, on ne se bat pas quand on a la gastro. Se plaignit Zélos

- Pour une fois, je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Ajouta Kratos

- Merci Grand-Père.

- De rien, le libidineux.

Lloyd se redressa.

- Mais Zélos n'est ni livide, ni vieux, ni hideux !

Kratos soupira.

- Cela veut dire pervers, Lloyd.

- Mais Zélos n'est ni papa ni vert ! Quoique, là, vu sa tête...

En effet, le rouquin semblait au bord de la régurgitation. Quant au père du jeune homme pas doué en vocabulaire, il laissa tomber son rôle de dictionnaire parlant. Soudain, le diamant eut un éclat aveuglant et une immense lumière blanche éblouit alors la troupe. Une fois la lueur atténuée, ils virent des animaux tomber du ciel. Et là, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour leur santé mentale. Ils voyaient un renard jaune à deux queues, un hérisson bleu avec des baskets rouges, un autre portant une robe et aussi rose que les cheveux de Préséa, un duo hérisson rouge et noir qui auraient pu être la parfaite incarnation de la chanson de Jeanne Mas, une petite lapine accompagnée d'un machin bleu et jaune volant.

- Par les limbes de mes sphincters ! (1) Un hérisson bleu comme un bloc WC ! S'exclama Zélos, une main sur son ventre endolori

- Le hérisson bleu comme un bloc WC te dit « va te faire shampouiner », Monsieur j'ai la couleur de cheveux d'un tampax usagé ! Répliqua alors l'animal

- Oh mon Sonic ! Tu es poète, tu viens de faire des rimes ! Dit hérissonne rose qui semblait être une parfaite fangirl

Génis se leva et alla vérifier les champignons que sa sœur avait utilisé pour son risotto, histoire de s'assurer que ce n'était pas une variété hallucinogène qui aurait expliqué alors pourquoi ils étaient tous en train de voir des animaux dotés de la parole et aux couleurs si délicieusement psychédéliques.

- Je peux vous promettre que nous sommes bien réels, ceci n'est pas dû à vos maux d'estomac. Dit alors le petit renard jaune

- Oh putain, ces enfoirés nous ont piqué les émeraudes du chaos ! S'exclama le hérisson rouge en bondissant sur les anneaux des pactes

Enfin, il essaya, Colette ayant eu le bon réflexe de l'envoyer voler à la façon homerun avec un marteau produit par son attaque « boing-boing ».

- Elle m'a pris mon Piko Piko ! Gémit l'insupportable guimauve

- Amy, tu as ton Piko Piko dans ta main. Fit remarquer le dénommé Sonic

- Ah euh... Oui, désolée...

- C'est fou, on dirait des jumeaux ! Constata alors Colette

En effet, les deux marteaux étaient identiques.

Une fois le hérisson rouge revenu sur Terre, il vit que la petite lapine avait toujours les émeraudes du chaos bien rangées dans un sac en lin. Il put également voir que les émeraudes étaient identiques aux pierres des anneaux, hormis bien évidemment la taille.

- Ca serait pas mal que vous vous présentiez. Suggéra Sheena

Le petit renard acquiesça.

- Bien sûr ! Je me prénomme Tails ! Le hérisson bleu, c'est Sonic. A ses côtés, l'hérissonne rose, c'est Amy.

- La fiancée de Sonic ! Ajouta-t-elle ravie en serrant le bras de Sonic

- Vu la tête que tire ton copain, il n'a pas l'air content de cette nouvelle. Dit Lloyd innocemment.

- Pardon ?! Qu'as-tu dit, espèce de tomate ambulante ?! L'agressa alors la groupie

Tails se racla la gorge pour ramener le silence.

- Nous avons Knuckles, que vous avez envoyé sur Mars à la façon « La Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux ! ». La petite lapine, c'est Cream et son compagnon volant c'est Cheese, son petit chao. Il est un peu notre mascotte, sans doute comme votre chien-cheval blanc et vert.

- Noïshe n'est pas un cheval ! Dit alors Lloyd pour défendre sa boule de poils préférée

- C'est pas un chien non plus... Renvoya alors Knuckles (2)

- Mais vous allez la fermer, oui ou non ?! S'énerva alors le petit renard qui, non, n'était pas celui du Petit Prince.

Reprenant son calme, il continua son tour d'horizon, qu'il conclut par la présentation de Shadow, le hérisson noir.

- J'espère qu'il sait faire des phrases complètes et qu'il ne parle pas par bribes de mots comme notre Shadow. Glissa Sheena à Régal qui acquiesça

L'intéressé leur lança un regard aussi noir que son pelage. Pendant ce temps-là, Raine observait les émeraudes du chaos.

- Il est clair que nous ne sommes plus dans Green Hill Zone. Constata Sonic

- Pourtant, ça y ressemble. Dit Amy

- Ca y ressemble autant que Sonic ressemble à un bloc WC. Répliqua Cream

- On aurait voyagé dans le temps et l'espace ?! S'étonna Shadow

- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur ses émeraudes ? Demanda Raine

- Et ta sœur ? Répliqua Knuckles

- Je suis un garçon ! S'offusqua Génis

- Mes excuses, fillette.

Tandis que Génis rageait, Kratos expliqua que les questions de Raine n'avaient pour autre but que de les aider à regagner leur monde.

- Pour que ce vacarme cesse. Pensa-t-il

Le hérisson rouge expliqua alors que les émeraudes du chaos étaient génératrices d'une énergie que l'on pouvait utiliser sur des machines afin de les rendre plus puissantes.

- Comme les exsphères... Pensa tristement Lloyd en se rappelant les trois mille exsphères qui ornaient le pont qui reliait Meltokio à Sybak

Une émeraude mère assurait la stabilité du monde. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs être restée bien sagement chez eux. Les émeraudes du chaos avaient aussi un pouvoir appelé _« Chaos Control »_ qui permettait de contrôler l'espace et le temps.

- La voilà notre réponse ! Peu avant que vous n'arriviez, le diamant a brillé intensément. Or, le diamant est la preuve de notre pacte avec Origin, roi des esprits donc équivalent de votre émeraude mère, qui a également le pouvoir de transcender le temps et l'espace, preuve en est : l'épée éternelle ! Expliqua Raine

- L'émeraude mère avait aussi brillé de manière étrange avant que nous arrivions ici. Se remémora Tails

- Votre monde et le nôtre sont parallèles. Ici, nous sommes peut-être dans un endroit où les deux mondes sont parfaitement identiques, d'où votre confusion avec votre Green Hill Zone. La présence de l'émeraude mère et du diamant au même endroit au même moment a déclenché votre arrivée. Ils se sont « sentis ». Cela a du créer une de porte tridimensionnelle.

Le petit renard, qui semblait être le cerveau de la bande, où tout du moins le moins bête de la troupe, semblait d'accord avec cette hypothèse. L'équipe avait donc de la matière sur laquelle travailler. Knuckles alla aider Raine, ses connaissances sur les émeraudes du chaos allaient bien la secourir, lui qui était le gardien de l'émeraude mère. Pendant ce temps-là, les autres faisaient connaissance.

Tails et Génis s'entendaient très bien car ils se sentaient très proches. Tous les deux jeunes et de ce fait peu pris au sérieux, ils avaient été fort solitaires avant de rencontrer l'homme qui allait devenir leur meilleur ami et les rendre plus ouverts mais surtout plus heureux.

Colette se fit une amie en Cream, partageant avec elle l'idéal d'un monde où tout le monde serait bien, copain avec tous, où la guerre n'existerait plus.

Shadow, Kratos et Régal formaient un triumvirat d'hommes sombres, ombragés par le souvenir des femmes qu'ils avaient tant aimé mais qu'ils avaient été incapable de sauver de leur funeste destin. D'ailleurs, les trois prénoms se finissaient par un A, comme pour sceller cette association. Maria, Anna et Alicia.

On apprit que Sonic et Raine avait une phobie en commun : la peur de l'eau. La seule différence étant que Sonic pouvait nager.

- D'ailleurs, Chris, mon ami humain, m'avait un jour poussé à l'eau pour rire en disant « Non mais à l'eau quoi ! ». Expliqua-t-il en ajoutant ensuite qu'il avait pied et que de ce fait, la peur était amoindrie.

Après quelques heures, la solution vint. Lloyd devait utiliser l'épée éternelle pour renvoyer les « soniciens » chez eux, tout en ayant au doigt l'anneau d'Origin. Il obéit donc et après des au revoir plus ou moins chaleureux, les animaux rentrèrent chez eux dans un éclat de lumière blanche.

Puis soudain, Lloyd ouvrit les yeux. La douleur dans son estomac lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Il s'était endormi. Les anneaux étaient encore dans l'inventaire de Sheena et leur éclat était normal. Il avait rêvé toute cette rencontre et quelque part, cela le rassurait un peu que cela ne fusse que le fruit de son imagination. Certes, il vivait dans un monde où la magie régnait mais il ne fallait pas pousser quand même. Se levant pour marcher un peu, il se dit que la cuisine de Raine ne lui réussissait vraiment pas !

**FIN**


End file.
